hiddensunfandomcom-20200214-history
Juniper of Moon
Juniper of Moon (Jupiter) is a mottled blue-gray she-cat with pale bright aquamarine eyes. History Kit Lunar's Juniper is born to Hail of Moon and Crater of Full Moon. Shortly after giving birth, Hail of Moon is attacked and killed by a fox, all while trying to protect her only kit. Jupiter is then alternately nursed by two other queens, Frost of Moon and Berry of Moon. Crater of Moon, feeling responsible for not having taken enough care and responsibility for his lost mate and kit, makes it his duty to protect Juniper and her nursing queens. During the clan's travels, Crater always made sure that Juniper was with him at all times, telling her stories about his and her mother's lives and teaching her how to become a great stalker. Juniper develops a tendency of hiding from her nursing queens, Frost and Berry. She becomes very good at keeping in the shadows quietly and remaining hidden at a very young age, much to the queens' annoyance. "Raaawr!" Crater felt tiny claws on his tail as he flinched form surprise, "Juniper! What do you think you're doing! Everyone's out looking for you!" Juniper looked into her father's angry icy eyes and dropped her head, "I was hiding father," she cast a hopeful look at him, "Aren't you proud? No cat could find me! I became a shadow!" Crater softened his gaze. He was more worried than angry. And more angry at himself for not being near his only kit enough of the time. He had already lost Hail and he wasn't about to lose Juniper. "I was so worried about you. You know you mustn't go off by yourself while you are still a kit! It's dangerous out there for a cat who doesn't know what lures in the shadows!" "I know, I know. But you see! I wasn't alone!" Juniper meowed enthusiastically, her bright aquamarine eyes looking up at him, "Mother was there, right beside me the whole time." Crater flinched and looked at her in surprise. "I know she was with me. I could sense her and I could hear her soft voice with the wind, telling me not to be scared. She told me she used to hide from you all the time!" '' ''Crater looked at his daughter without saying anything. His mind was deep within the memories of his deceased mate. She seemed sure that Hail had been with her. The mother she couldn't remember. Hail used to find so much joy and hiding and jumping him at all times. He purred. "I just want to be careful, okay? I really do worry about you." It becomes much of a ritual, her disappearing every time the clan finds new territory, that the queens don't bother to look for her any more, just send a message to Crater and keep taking her of their own kits. Juniper finds comfort in hiding alone in the shadows and watching the rest of her clan. She likes knowing that she is safe in her own space, imagining that her mother is hiding beside her. She often stays hidden, watching everything, and listening to every sound, until she becomes too hungry and then she would go find her father, who would congratulate her on her great hiding skills and then they would share stories. Learner As a leaner, Juniper of Half Moon, is assigned Tooth of Moon, one of the senior stalkers and an adviser to her father, as her mentor when she's old enough. Tooth is one of the few cats that Juniper will listen to, having known him all her life since he's so close to her father. Unlike some cats that were afraid of criticizing her in fear of her father, he is very honest and fair in his training. He pushes her and brings her to meetings where her father discusses matters of the clan. As a learner, she doesn't part with her sneaking away habits and several cats begin to believe that she is able to get away with it, with minimum punishment (only from her mentor and not father), because she is the leader's daughter. She sometimes feels alienated due to this and thus prefers to be on her own rather than with other learners. On her free time she often goes exploring farther that her clan's temporary territory. One day, a fox attacks the clan. No cat is badly injured, however, it becomes evident that Juniper has a horrible fear of foxes, due to her mother's death. Even though she should have been too young to remember, she gets flashes of her mother's fur, ginger fur and blood that bring terror to Juniper's eyes and freeze her from fear where she stands. Juniper slowly walked to safety under the pines' low branches. She could feel several eye son her and could hear the faint whispers talking about her. She had been a coward. What kind of stalker would she make if she couldn't even move at the sight of a fox. She had frozen in fear and her mother's pelt along with ginger pelt and blood had filled her mind. She had heard her mother's battle yowls of pain and hadn't been able to shake them off. And every cat had seen it. Every cat knew how much of a coward she had been at the face of danger. She heard the whispers stop as her father hurried towards the group of cats, looking around for her. When his eyes met hers, she turned around and ran into the shadows. ''How ashamed of me must he be... How ashamed must she be! She thought to herself.'' Despite her terrible fear of foxes, Juniper was a formidable fighter and she was great at sneaking up on cats and remaining hidden. She felt comfortable in the shadows, as if the shadows became her, and could remain unseen for as long as she wished. Stalker When she became a stalker, she was given the name of Juniper of Moon. One night while hunting farther than she should, she comes upon a cat scent she's never scented before and finds a small group of cats sleeping. She notices one keeping guard, a dark brown tabby with a scar on the bridge of his nose. She decides to keep watch on them to find how if they mean any harm to her clan. The jumps at the sight of a pair of eyes staring at him and goes to investigate but Juniper was already hiding some other place. The next morning, she keeps to the shadows and follows the group of cats, who she hears are looking for a clan of cats. Juniper wonders if it's LunarClan, but keeps close watch and doesn't make an appearance. The next night, while the tabby is yet again keeping watch, she notices he tries to hunt a squirrel that he hears close by. She follows him. The tabby tom, while distracted hunting, doesn't realize as he falls and gets stuck in brambles. Juniper watches as he struggles to get out and the brambles making him bleed drive her to get out of her shadows and help him. At first he is startled but doesn't refuse help. As soon as he is out, she jumps out of his way and into the shadow of the forest, only visible by her aquamarine eyes. Not sure what to do, the tabby introduces himself as Cragstorm from Blizzardclan. He says that his companions and himself are looking for a clan of travelers and are looking to bring them to their new home. The Last Journey